Report 432
Report #432 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Ghost Org: Nihilists Status: Rejected Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: Ghosts cannot cross water. Problem: The inability to cross water while in ghost form. Ghosts by nature should float or hover over the ground as they are incorporeal and do not have physical contact with the world, therefore should not have this physical restriction. To my knowledge there is also nothing within the mythos that would restrict a ghost from entering or leaving water environments. Solution #1: Allow ghosts to move naturally throughout a water environment Solution #2: Allow waterwalk to function within ghostform to allow movement across water Solution #3: Impose a slight mana drain to enable hovering while over water Player Comments: ---on 7/17 @ 14:30 writes: This has been denied repeatedly, but even so it's still a good change. And should be done. ---on 7/25 @ 17:34 writes: Deluged rooms and doors are the only way to stop the movement of ghosts. I could agree to change those if eye sigils were changed to prevent ghosts from entering the room instead. Otherwise, there would be no way to stop ghosts at all. ---on 7/26 @ 04:21 writes: Distortion will strip ghost every few seconds as well. I don't think ghosts provide enough of a threat to warrant changing eye sigils, however. ---on 7/26 @ 16:51 writes: Nexus distort costs 500 power. It's kind of costly for an annoying person that wants to ghost in and out just to cause trouble. ---on 7/28 @ 03:48 writes: Shrine distort also works. And there's no difference in that respect between someone using ghost and someone using a 'bix of some kind. ---on 7/28 @ 03:50 writes: Ghosts are severely limited in what they can do, they cannot pass water, they cannot pass certain doors, they cannot attack, enter special exits and you lose balance upon your native form, in fact the only thing you can do(circumstances willing, i.e., not deluged, not distorted) is move. In addition to Sahmiam's comment, shrine distort does not stop an orgbix, so comparing ghosts to transplanar devices, it's quite inferior to use it instead of just using the device. ---on 7/28 @ 19:11 writes: I agree that ghosts are "limited" in that they cannot pass water, cannot pass closed doors, and cannot use special exits. I am fine with those being changed as long as something ELSE can prevent ghosts. Eye sigils seem like the perfect choice, as they are accessible by everyone but also require preparation. ---on 7/28 @ 19:24 writes: The reason I'm suggesting that something else stop ghosts is because despite the current limitations, Ghost does have functionality beyond what transplanar devices can accomplish. It can be used while indoors, used for infiltration, and often makes the user undetectable (Indigo and Chockmah can be used but consumes equilibrium where a ghost can easily leave). Ghosts can also bypass barrier (which costs 10 power). Due to these reasons, Ghost serves as a great way to escape unless in a deluged Aquamancer meld. ---on 7/30 @ 03:28 writes: Eye sigils stopping ghosts would be excessive. By a huge degree. Further, deluge (being available to only one organization) isn't really a 'valid' counter to me. None of the rest of us have deluge, and we deal with ghosts in our own way (often we can kill someone when they ghost before they can even leave the room). Other escape abilities can move the user out of the room completely (though leaving the person still targetable by other actions). This one leaves the user in the room, but reduces actions that can be used. And distort pulls the person right out of it, so using it for raiding or in shrine-heavy areas is out (and that counter is available to all organizations). As I stated above, I do believe that this change is still a good one. ---on 7/30 @ 17:38 writes: Violet and Kether are fabled and mythical level abilities, respectively. Psiblade is also very weak against ghosts. It is very hard for people to just kill a ghost before they leave the room. It is even harder to kill a ghost if they are already moving. Distort should not be the only means available to stop an ability that can be used anywhere. ---on 7/31 @ 18:43 writes: Alternate solution: Allow ghosts to do ENTER